The present invention relates to a device for removably holding a disposable card, such as an information card or score card. Cards such as those contemplated for use with the present invention are commonly used in numerous settings, such as during sporting events during which it is desirable to enable a user to easily mark the card, while also enabling handy storage thereof. For example in the game of golf, carts may be readily identified by information cards attached thereto. Cards may also be used by players to record individual scores along with those of playing companions. In golf, cards such as these also include information about the course being played, such as layout, distances and par. Cards such as these should be readily accessible and removable, for verbiage altering, modification, or replacement while also being protected from the elements, yet adequately secured.
The device of the present invention may also be used in other applications. For example, the device may used in a store or other point of purchase location to hold a card having indicia of the products or services being offered for sale. As another non-limiting example, the device may be used on a machine and include job or safety specifications. Due to the nature of the invention, the device may also find application in a setting where a first set of information is printed on one side of the card and a second set of information is printed on the opposite side of the card. The desired information may be displayed depending upon the orientation of the selected card side relative to the invention.